The Art of Being Obnoxious
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: Katie Bell is a whiner and an all around obnoxious drama queen, but it might just be an act to ensure privacy with one George Weasley.  Oneshot!


**A/N: Why? Oh, because I can, I suppose…& because I'm putting off updating the (--counting--) four stories I've started that have been left alone for increasing amounts of time. Reason for that? SEVERE case of writer's block & insanity overload due to inability to write anything that is not crap. This story? Eh…mildly amusing time killer for those of you that can spare 10 minutes.**

Katie Bell lay spread-eagle on the common room floor. It was a boring Friday evening, as half of her friends were missing. Fred and Angelina had sneaked off somewhere—probably Hogsmeade—for a date and Alicia was in the library doing both of their Potions essays. Katie wasn't much of a high achiever and she had conned Alicia into writing her essay for her by promising to write a letter to their old quidditch captain Oliver Wood and signing it with Alicia's name. George Weasley and Lee Jordan were engaged in a game of chess, hardly noticing the rain that was lashing against the window.

"Guys, I'm bored," Katie whined, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Aw, Lee, Katie's bored," George mimicked in exaggerated falsetto. Katie threw him a dirty look through the long curtain of dark auburn hair that hung in front of her face.

"So go find Alicia," Lee said easily, not taking his eyes off of the board.

"I _hate_ it when you guys play chess," she said, sitting up and pulling the hair into a ponytail. "You always ignore me and then I'm forced to find Alicia who's as dull as a flobberworm when she's stressed out."

"Wow, Kay, life sounds absolutely horrific," George said indifferently as she pouted at his feet.

"George, stop being mean!" she whined again, pulling at his pant leg.

"Remind me again why you're so obnoxious?" Lee asked her, disgusted. Katie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really mature," George said, rolling his eyes as his rook crushed one of Lee's pawns.

"You guys, stop it!"

"Why are we friends with her again, George?" Lee asked, folding his arms and temporarily ignoring the game.

"I honestly don't know, Lee," George returned as Katie protested loudly. "She whines…"

"She interrupts us when we're playing chess…"

"She pulls on your pant leg when she wants something…"

"She twists her hair around her finger when she talks, like some bloke's going to find it attractive or something…"

"She runs into your room in the middle of the night while you're half-dressed because she's scared that a murderer has crept into her bed…"

"When it actually turned out to be a cat…" 

"Her own cat, mind you…"

"Who suffers under the unfortunate name of Mittens…"

"And she is, under all circumstances, annoying."

"So, George…why is it that we still befriend her after all of that?"

George stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It might be out of charity."

"You two are the worst!" Katie yelled, balling up one of her socks and tossing it at George who dodged it neatly.

"Really Kay, for a chaser, your aim is dreadful," he said calmly.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to go fetch it. George put out a hand and stopped her.

"George, let me go, my foot is cold!"

"In a moment, dear. I was just wondering what you were hoping to accomplish if that sock actually did manage to make contact with my head. It can't have been much of a blow now, could it have?"

"It might have at least served to deflate your oversized ego."

"Oh ho! Nothing's a larger blow to one's self esteem than getting hit with the sock of a drama queen, is it, Lee?"

"Really takes the mickey out of you, it does."

"You're just as exasperating alone as with Fred," Katie whined, still struggling to get out of George's grip to get her sock.

"And you're exasperating all of the time. Now sit still for a moment with us."

"No! I want my sock!"

"Say you're sorry for trying to hit me with it first."

"No!"

"Say it."

"NO!"

"Say it, Kay, or no sock."

"I'll never say I'm sorry to you, George Weasley!"

"I guess you'll have to live here, then."

"I'm going to do something you'll regret making me do if you don't let go of me right now!"

"What's that? Look at me for over a period of three seconds? You're right, that could be painful…"

Katie glared at him and then suddenly let out a long, high-pitched shriek that caused the entire common room to whip around and stare at her. George let go of her in order to stuff his fingers in his ears. She did not quit, however. She continued to shriek as she knocked George over in his chair, shrieked as she walked calmly over to where her sock lay, shrieked as she sat on the floor, and shrieked even louder and higher pitched as she replaced the lost garment to its rightful place on her left foot. Many people threw her dirty looks as she stopped and sweetly stood back up.

"Right, mate, I've had about enough of that," Lee said, wincing. "I think I'm going to call it an early night."

George glared at her. "You're pretty satisfied with yourself, aren't you?" he asked. "Bloody banshee…"

"Yes," she grinned, taking Lee's place. "I thought he'd never leave."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright. What do you want, Kay?"

She smiled as she leaned slowly over the table. "This," she said grinning as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Katie continued grinning as she flounced lightly up the stairs to bed, leaving a shell-shocked George behind, unmoving in his chair.

"I said it before!" he yelled suddenly. "You're bloody obnoxious, Katie Bell!"

But he smiled a little to himself as he cleared the chess board, his Weasley ears reddening slightly.


End file.
